youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter: Wizards Unite
Harry Potter: Wizards Unite is an augmented reality (AR) mobile game developed by Niantic and WB Games San Francisco, and published by Niantic, under license from Portkey Games. The game is based on the Wizarding World of Harry Potter franchise created by J. K. Rowling. It was launched for Android and iOS mobile devices on 21 June 2019. A beta version was released in New Zealand in April 2019, and in Australia in May 2019. Other Related Channels #The Official Pokémon YouTube channel #Offizieller Pokémon Youtube Kanal #Pokémon Latam #La chaîne officielle Pokémon en français #Il Canale Pokémon Italiano Ufficiale #PokemonOficialES #Het Officiële Kanaal Van Pokémon In Nederland #O Canal Oficial da Pokémon em Português #ポケモン公式YouTubeチャンネル #Pokémon GO #Pokémon GO Japan #Pokémon GO France #Pokémon GO Italia #Pokémon GO Deutschland #Pokémon GO España #Pokémon GO BR #Pokémon GO Korea #Pokémon GO TW #Ingress #Niantic Overview Harry Potter: Wizards Unite was announced on November 8, 2017, as an augmented reality mobile game developed by Niantic and WB Games San Francisco. Players are able to visit real-world locations while casting spells, discovering mysterious artifacts, and encountering iconic characters and legendary beasts from the Harry Potter universe. The game draws inspiration from previous AR games Pokémon GO and Ingress. With Niantic's purchase of Escher Reality, the game is expected to implement new technology to allow for persistent worlds within AR. On November 14, 2018, it was confirmed that the game will be released in 2019. Gameplay Harry Potter: Wizards Unite gameplay has been described as similar to that of Pokémon Go, with players able to view the gameplay world through a smartphone. The game allows players to fight against mythical beasts from the Harry Potter and Fantastic Beasts franchise. Players may choose their wizarding house, their wand, and their profession: either Professor, Auror or Magizoologist. After creating a game account, the player makes an avatar, whose location depends on the device's geographical location. The player then travels around the real world to find “confounded” items and creatures, and “unconfound” them. The player can also stop at inns (to replenish spell power), greenhouses (to gain potion ingredients and grow new ingredients), and fortresses (to fight more creatures). As the player moves within their real world surroundings, their avatar moves within the game's map. Release A first gameplay video for the game was released in March 2019, showing footage defending from a dementor, and being attacked by a werewolf. On March 11, 2019, pre-registration on Google Play opened for the app as well as new in-game footage was released by Niantic. On April 17, 2019 the game was beta released in New Zealand. On April 24, 2019, an email was sent in error stating that the game would launch in Australia for beta testing. On April 26, 2019, the game launched in Australia for beta testing. But several hours later, Niantic confirmed it was another mistake and it was taken down from the App Store. The game was re-released in Australia on May 2, 2019. The game was released in the US and the UK on June 20, 2019, a day earlier than previously announced, with additional countries expected to gain access in the days ahead. References # "NIANTIC, INC. AND WARNER BROS. INTERACTIVE ENTERTAINMENT ANNOUNCE PARTNERSHIP FOR HARRY POTTER: WIZARDS UNITE, AN AUGMENTED REALITY MOBILE GAME INSPIRED BY J.K. ROWLING'S WIZARDING WORLD"(Press release). Niantic. November 8, 2017. Retrieved September 13, 2019. #'^' "FAQ - Harry Potter: Wizards Unite". harrypotterwizardsunite.com. Archived from the original on November 16, 2018. Retrieved November 16, 2017. #'^' "Harry Potter Wizards Unite: Movie fans new Pokemon GO style mobile game coming 2018". Daily Star. Archived from the original on February 20, 2018. Retrieved February 21, 2018. #'^' "Niantic's Latest Acquisition Has Big Implications For 'Pokémon GO'". Forbes. Archived from the original on February 3, 2018. Retrieved February 21, 2018. #'^' "First look at new logo for mobile game Harry Potter: Wizards Unite". Pottermore. November 14, 2018. Archived from the original on November 14, 2018. Retrieved November 14, 2018. #'^' "'Harry Potter: Wizards Unite' will soon be released by the same developers of 'Pokemon Go'". Christian Today. Archived from the original on February 21, 2018. Retrieved February 21, 2018. #'^' Kirwin, Ellen (January 8, 2018). "Pokemon Go creators to release Harry Potter Wizards Unite game". Coventry Telegraph. Archived from the original on March 20, 2018. Retrieved February 21, 2018. #'^' Colby, Clifford (March 11, 2019). "Harry Potter: Wizards Unite mashes up J.K. Rowling's world and Pokemon Go". CNET. Retrieved March 12, 2019. #'^' "Harry Potter mobile game details revealed". BBC News. June 19, 2019. Retrieved March 14, 2019. #'^' Phillips, Tom (March 11, 2019). "Hands-on with Harry Potter: Wizards Unite, the Pokémon Go follow-up Niantic wants to run for "decades"". Eurogamer.net. Retrieved March 14, 2019. #'^' "New Harry Potter AR game from the creators of Pokémon Go looks magical". Evening Standard. Retrieved March 14, 2019. #'^' "Niantic's Harry Potter: Wizards Unite is available on the Play Store for pre-registration". Android Police. March 11, 2019. Retrieved March 15, 2019. #'^' Walker, Alex (April 17, 2019). "Harry Potter: Wizards Unite Has Launched (In New Zealand)". Kotaku Australia. Retrieved April 17,2019. #'^' "Harry Potter Wizards Unite beta will extend to Australia". Stevivor. April 24, 2019. Retrieved April 24, 2019. #'^' "Harry Potter: Wizards Unite beta now live in Australia and New Zealand". Harry Potter Wizards Unite. Retrieved May 2, 2019. #'^' Pereira, Chris (June 20, 2019). "Harry Potter: Wizards Unite Launches: Early Release On iPhone, Android Out Now". GameSpot. CBS Interactive. Retrieved July 4, 2019. External Links #Official website Gallery Harry Potter Wizards Unite1.jpg Harry Potter Wizards Unite2.png Harry Potter Wizards Unite3.jpg 'This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on December 21, 2019. ' Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:American YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2018